


A Wrong Turn

by KThnxBye



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, M/M, Smut, ectopenis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KThnxBye/pseuds/KThnxBye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader ends up in Underfell with a poor less than innocent Sans and abusive Boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

As you ran up the mountain you didn't know what to expect; all you knew was one thing: this is it. My end. You've been living a world of lies and now.. you were ending it.   
You're at the top of the mountain. Staring into the menacing void. The void. It felt… comforting. You take a deep breath, turn your back to it. And… you fall back. Feeling oddly at peace.  
When you wake up you're in some sort of woods, some shouting off in the distance. You wonder what happened. When into your view comes a… a person. He's about 5ft and wearing a tattered red and black get up.. you wonder if it's Hallows eve. The person picks up your half conscious body and carries you away. You gather that his name is Sans and he's taking you away for the boss. This only confuses you, what's going on? What mess did you get yourself into….

The following day (you think?) you wake up in what seems like a steel shed. The person who you suppose brought you here is sat in the corner with a much larger figure standing behind him.. the figure looks too tall to be human. The large figure says something to… Sans you recall his name being. 

As the tall figure approaches you, you realise he's wearing a similar get up. When his … “face” comes into view, you scream. This isn't a person. It's a… it's a… it's a skeleton.. he's got a large crack down from his left eye. A menacing red light shining dully in his sockets. He smirks. “ so human. What are you doing here? “

You stare at him, dumbfounded. “I… I comm- I fell down the mountain… then I woke up here… where am I? “  
He laughs kneeling down in front of you, grinning.. a sick, twisted, perverted grin. “ I'm sure you'll enjoy being here human. If you don't disobey me, we'll get along. Get it?”   
You nod a little. The smaller skeleton walks in “ boss, I've done what you told me “  
“ Ah Sans, come here, the human has agreed. It may eat now. It's all yours. For good behaviour you little shit. “ and with that, the tall one leaves. You look up at the smaller one with wide was eyes, tearing up. He sits beside you handing you a small tray of water and tacos. You take it gratefully and start eating. At that moment you realise just how hungry you are. He looks down at you, as you eat. After a small while, the leaves, shutting and bolting the door after himself.

The following morning you woke up once again in your cage, bolting upright at the loud bang of the door swinging open, and then closing again. The fall figure comes into view and looks at you.  
“How was your rest human?” You don't answer. He asks again, more agitated. Once again, you refuse to answer. “You have one second to answer me human, for my mercy won't be as the last times now.” You uphold your silence. 

At that the taller skeleton lost his temper. He picked you up by your throat and slammed you against the wall with a thud. You were now his height, struggling for breath, clawing at his clawed digits around your neck. He laughs, “ problem? Let's see if you're as much of a dirty Whore as you look”. his voice takes on a carnal tone, as a red tongue slips out of his teeth and licks them.   
You try and kick out at him, miserably, without victory.   
He laughs and throws you down onto the floor, as you try to move you notice red bands of magic holding you down. He watches you with an expression of amusement at your struggle.   
As he moves down he discards his long jeans revealing a large, red, pulsing member.   
You stare at him in disbelief, is he…?   
His long claw rips through your shirt and bra, falling down besides you. He smirks at your attempts of covering yourself to conserve some of the little dignity you have left, sickening you to the stomach.   
Wasting no time, his claws roughly fondle your breasts. As his sharp digits dig into your supple flesh, you notice the warm liquid seeping out from your body, before you feel the stinging burn. Meanwhile his razor teeth nip at your neck, leaving deep bites in your neck, the blood is now pooling beneath you.   
You feel a deep chuckle rumbling through his ribs as his bright, menacing, glowing red sockets land on you, your mewling, your pain, and finally… your blood.   
You squirm only making his clawed digits dig deeper. He smirks and before you know it, he's hilted within you. An indescribable pain courses through your veins making you scream at the top of your lungs. More blood. More laughter. More pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. That's all that your world has narrowed down on. Pain. Indescribable pain.   
You scream and scream, begging him to stop but his unrelenting pace within you doesn't stop. It just doesn't stop.   
Soon enough you feel his pace falter, ever so slightly. His… his scalding essence comes in ropes inside of you, burning you from the inside. You feel utterly spent and exhausted. You have not long ago stopped screaming, your throat refusing to make the smallest sounds. He soon retracts his fangs from your neck, causing a geyser of blood to come forth. Before you pass out from exhaustion you feel the band's of magic dissipate into thin air. And his chuckle rumbles through the air. That. Fucking. Taunting laughter. You soon fall into a dreamless, fitful slumber


	2. A few months earlier

She was a young girl. Full of life. Happy.   
Yet she… didn't really enjoy her life. Her name was Alexx. And this is the story of how she ended up in underfell.

One quiet day in November, she decided to go for a walk in a nearby nature reserve at the base of a small local mountain. It's a beautiful day outside, the birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, she loved to go out and clear her mind. 

While on the walk, she notices a small underwalked path surrounded by golden flowers. Her favourite, by this one accent only, she decides to delve deeper into the hidden from sight part of the forest. 

The path, she notices, is weirdly only covered by her favourite flowers. As if meant only just for her to pass through.. to entice her to delve deeper in. A small breeze blows, billowing her leather trench coat behind her. Dressed in black, with long raven hair with subtle crimson accents, looking almost like a death eater; people mostly stayed away from her, but she was okay with that. 

On days like today, she'd pack her bag with some essentials like her medication, make up, some spare clothes. And disappear for a while. A few days, where she could be alone with her book, or her sketch pad. And read, draw, or even write; atop a tree canopy. Looking over the quiet, busy world around her. She spent this time for herself, as some people go for a long bath, or buy something for themselves. She did exactly this. 

But this time was different. This time she took a different path..   
And this time.  
This path.  
Changes her whole life. As the young outcast chooses to pursue it.


End file.
